


Accolade

by Tuhagul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Happy, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and it’s kinda hopeful, i guess?, like there’s no angst, no beta we die alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuhagul/pseuds/Tuhagul
Summary: Young Alfred waited for this ceremony his whole life
Kudos: 2





	Accolade

**Author's Note:**

> English is still not my first language (unfortunately) so I’m sorry for mistakes.  
> I really wrote something hopeful and happy I can’t believe it myself.

Alfred was elated. That very night he would finally become a knight. He was ready for this the most important ceremony in his whole life for a while now. He himself thought that he could have become a proper knight of Her Majesty a few years ago (this thought when expressed angered Sir Charles, his teacher, very much so Alfred usually kept his mouth shut). However now even according to Sir Charles he was fully educated and well-trained to be in the Queen’s army of knights. 

Alfred kinda expected they he’d be pretty nervous the night before the accolade but never in his life he imagined being so scared and alone. It was one of the conditions of the ceremony that the candidate must spend whole night praying and learning the codex of Order. For young men the knighting ceremony was also a symbol of entering adulthood. Ever since aristocrat was knighted by Her Majesty he was free to go to wars, to find his Lady who is definitely waiting for him somewhere, to go on different adventures and gold hunts, as well as an extremely high payment from the Queen, so it wasn’t unusual for men after two or three years of serving the kingdom to have a castle or even a manor or two. 

One of the main reasons which made Alfred desire becoming a knight was the amount of money. As a son of a pretty poor in comparison to others duke, Alfred was very much aware about the power which is held by rich people since early childhood. There was also a really beautiful girl who lived in the neighborhood of his father’s lands. She was a daughter of a very wealthy knight, so he knew very well that he might have at least some chances of becoming her husband only if he was a knight himself (it would be much better if he had money as well, but the status of the knight was also incredibly important). 

Thinking about his marvelous Lady Eva and absentmindedly saying prayers Alfred didn’t even notice how the night has passed and it was already dawn. He startled when suddenly a heavy hand shake his shoulder. It was Sir Charles himself. He came to congratulate Alfred with his approaching ceremony and wished him good luck with his Lady. Alfred bowed to him and followed him to the royal palace. 

There weren’t a lot of people in the throne hall. Just the high positioned knights and Queen herself. Alfred stood at the entrance to the hall and waited for the Queen to order him to come. Finally, she waved her hand and let him know that he shall enter. On slightly wobbling legs he walked all the way to the throne and kneeled. Her Majesty took her sword and tapped three times on Alfred’s shoulders with the flat side of the sword. 

“You shall rise, young knight” said the Queen. 

Newly knighted Sir Alfred arose to his superior life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for mistakes again.


End file.
